


Morning Cuddles

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Lovino loves the times he can just lay in bed with Antonio.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



> "Dearest, let's catch these stars with our eyes." - fatimatuzzoharaa

Snuggling with his boyfriend is what Lovino would call a good day. Waking up to the cool air of autumn wafting through their window, causing them to snuggle closer is just the best feeling, in his opinion. Later, he knows they’ll have to get up and face the day, but he can always have coffee to help with that. Antonio’s hands are warm where they rest on his back, pulling Lovino closer until he’s on top of him, looking down into his sparkling, playful green eyes. 

Lovino can’t help but smile, kissing him softly, hazel eyes shutting once more. He buries his face in Antonio’s neck, breaking the kiss. Soft lips brush over the sensitive, ticklish skin briefly, leaving Lovino with a bigger smile as he feels the vibration of Antonio’s laugh against his cheek. Antonio’s laugh is Lovino’s favourite sound in the world. Sure he can listen to his brother talk for hours, or listen to Antonio sing, but none of it can beat the deep, rich sound of Antonio’s laugh. 

“You’re ticklish.” He teases, kissing his neck lightly again, a smirk resting on his lips as Antonio laughs again. Lovino sits up for the first time, looking down at his handsome lover, reaching down to push the chocolate curls from his forehead. “You know, you’re so beautiful, Toni, it’s almost unrealistic. Like one day I’m going to wake up and I won’t have you anymore.” He whispers, eyes scanning his face. He leans down, kissing him deeply. 

Antonio silently lets Lovino regard him, loving the feeling of having those passionate eyes on his face, meeting his own, reading his soul like that. When their lips meet once more, he can’t deny himself the taste of Lovino. He tangles a hand in Lovino’s auburn locks, holding him there, kissing him more. This time, when they separate, Antonio rolls so Lovino is beneath him. 

“My turn.” He purrs, leaning down to pepper Lovino’s jaw and neck with kisses. The giggle that leaves Lovino’s lips captures his attention, rendering him unable to continue. He consumes the sound, a loving smile on his lips. The way Lovino’s long eyelashes frame his beautiful eyes, the way his lips look when they’re curled into a smile, the way his one stubborn curl sticks up, everything makes Antonio fall even more in love with the man in his arms. “How do you do it? How do you make me fall in love with you every day?” He asks softly, a gentle kiss is then pressed against the tip of his nose. 

Lovino blushes hard, feeling the heat rising all the way to his ears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Don’t be so cheesy, Toni.” He huffs, though his voice is full of affection. “I love you too. Now go make coffee.” He says, covering Antonio’s mouth to stop the rain of ticklish kisses being pressed on him. “Your stubble is scratchy.” But his smile shows that he doesn’t really care. Antonio laughs, standing from the bed. 

“Alright, today I’ll make the coffee. But this is it, after this, you’ll have to make the coffee yourself.” Antonio leaves the room. As the smell of freshly made coffee fills the house, Lovino wonders how he got so lucky, and just what he did to deserve being so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> "If equal affection cannot be, let the more loving one be me." W. H. Auden
> 
> Romanope told me I need to let Lovino be more happy, so here I am, letting him be _very_ happy. This is me trying my hand at fluff that wasn't requested, I hope it turned out okay. Heaven by (candlelight remix) – dj sammy would be good listening while reading (such a beautiful cover of the song)


End file.
